Rebound
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Lavellan catches Blackwall, her lover, betraying her and it breaks her heart. Solas is her best friend and he tries to piece her back together. The usual rebound scenario with a twist. Love just might come out of this.


Warnings: Blackwall is slightly aggressive/ arguably abusive in this first part here so be warned. Nothing extreme, but still.

Other warnings: Some fluff and angst between Lavellan and Solas.

Chapter 1

She should have known from the way he looks at her. The way they duel together. The way they make the perfect match…

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Blackwall!"

Lavellan shouted as she marched out of the bar. Allowing the door to ungracefully slam in his face on her way out. A deserved slam she believed.

He of course followed behind her ignoring all of her clues that clearly showed she wanted to be alone.

She shouldn't be surprised he couldn't read her mood. When was the last time he even looked her in the eyes?

As she thought back on it her steps slowed and he managed to catch up to her. In one fluid motion he grabbed her arm and fiercely tugged her around to face him.

The touch made her eyes start to water. The physical pain of being tossed around along with the emotional pain of knowing that same hand had taken Cassandra's just minutes before had her nearly breaking down.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted at him again. Her voice was her only defense against him now, but he refused to listen to her as he continued his rant.

"Inquisitor please listen to me!"

Both of his hands were on her biceps now and he was forcefully shaking her to get her attention.

She still wouldn't meet his eyes. He didn't deserve her attention after his betrayal.

"Look at me dammit!"

His voice commanded so much more than hers for she found herself fearful of what would happen if she didn't tilt her head up to the warrior who was at least three times her size.

Their eyes met and she blinked away her tears not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he still had an impact on her emotions.

"There's nothing you can say Blackwall. I don't want to be with you anymore!" She gave him angered eyes now.

He still didn't remove his hands.

If anything he tightened his grip.

"You don't get to just decide that Inquisitor without hearing my side."

"Excuse me?" She asked through clenched teeth. Anger definitely rising the more he spoke and gripped.

"Me and Cassandra were just-"

"Just what, Blackwall?! You kissed her, and she kissed you! Get off of me!"

She started to shake and visibly struggle but he still didn't take the hint that she was through listening.

"But Inquisitor, that's not…we didn't…you weren't supposed to find out."

She nearly snapped and lost all control. She was ready to spit on her past beloved's face.

"I'm sure that would have made things so much easier. Sorry to disappoint you!" She pushed him away now with all of the force she had but that didn't budge him far.

He still managed to grab her shoulder and yank her back.

"Stop touching me!"

"Inquisitor I still love you! Please tell me we can work through this!"

She couldn't bat away her tears now, too much anger and sadness broke past her shield wall.

"No we can't! Stop touching me! You don't love me, if you did you wouldn't have even touched her and you did more than that. Leave me alone!" She cried in desperation.

She didn't want him to see her like this.

"But Inquisitor-"

Just when she thought all hope was lost she found Solas appear from the shadows and come to her aid. He used an ice spell to shoot a burst of a glacier at Blackwall's hand. The pain causing Blackwall to release his grip.

"She told you not to touch her. What part of that is so hard to understand?" Solas loomed over the scene and her.

His body protectively standing in front of hers like a shield. She saw him snarl and his ears lower in detest at Blackwall.

Solas had warned her of a relationship with a human. He had told her she wouldn't be respected. He had been right, and now he had the perfect opportunity to gloat, yet there he stood in front of her, not proud of himself at all for being right. He looked as hurt as she did about the whole situation. He looked just as defeated as if he had been wishing for Blackwall to prove him wrong.

"Was that necessary Solas?! You could have broken my hand!" Blackwall was still rubbing it back to warm.

"You're lucky I didn't." Solas clenched his jaw and the Inquisitor almost intervened but she couldn't find strength to move. Solas was her strength right now as her heart focused on mending.

When Blackwall stepped forward to try and look at the Inquisitor again and try and finish his conversation with her Solas blocked him with his staff.

"She doesn't want to see you, take a hint."

Solas sounded as aggravated as she should be given the circumstances. It was as if he felt her pain too and he was not as forgiving as she was.

"But I only wanted to tell her-"

"Leave." Solas said flatly and she could feel him charging up his magic even from behind him.

He was threatening one of the Inquisition's toughest warrior's for her sake.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her even if it was unnecessary.

As Blackwall left without another word Solas' body relaxed and snapped around to look at her.

"Da'len…" And then he spoke more elvish that was mostly incomprehensible to her, all she could focus on then was how he was the only one who didn't call her Inquisitor.

"Did he hurt you?" Solas' hands reached out to her instinctually as her healer yet he hesitated just inches before making contact.

He wasn't Blackwall. He would not use his power or authority as a healer to take advantage of her even if he could see the bruises on her arms, he would not touch without her permission.

Even now when she needed him for comfort.

"He didn't mean to."

She pressed herself into his hands still trusting him which was no small thing when she currently doubted almost everyone else's loyalty.

He stepped forward and his breath was on her neck as he leaned down to assess the damage on her bicep.

"You think I care about what he meant to do?" Solas asked and his voice sounded exquisite so near her ear. Or maybe it was the honesty he had behind those words that made him sound so enchanting.

"But I mean Solas, he was just trying to talk. He had good intentions…"

"Da'len, his good intentions put bruises on your arms. I will make him bleed next time we cross paths."

"Since when do you care about my health? You've been distant from me ever since you found out I was dating a human."

His eyes pierced hers and she saw his nostrils flare a clear indication that he was as frustrated as she was.

He grit his teeth as his hand tightened on her bicep in a powerful grip before releasing. Showing a flash of anger in the momentary movement.

"I gave you distance because I thought it was what you wanted. You were all I cared about. Do not think any less."

There was a vulnerability in his words that she was unused to. He wasn't usually so defensive.

"Were as in past tense- as in you stopped caring for me the minute I started caring for him." She barked.

"That is…not what I said." Solas grit his teeth, a tight jaw showing his anger, and clenched fists. He was holding back the raging storm inside of him to keep her from getting more hurt. It was no small feat when she knew exactly how to push his buttons. Exactly how to work him into a frenzy.

"You implied it, and I inferred. I know it's true, and you know what Solas? I liked dating a human so you can just eat shit!"

Her emotions from the day had her snapping at him through tears. Her eyes just as piercing as his even as her vision turned blurry from the crying.

Despite the bark at him he did not leave her, he knew it was misdirected anger and even found it somehow amusing.

"Is that what you want Da'len? After everything."

He sounded bitter. He looked more closed off than she had ever seen him. Now when she needed a friend the most he was distancing himself.

If he wanted distance than so be it.

"I don't see why not. "

"Then I'll gladly go and get some. I might have to wait a few hours though for there to be any in the stables. "

"Stop, Solas. Don't be an idiot." She said through sniffling and attempting not to laugh at his foolishness.

"Being an idiot made you smile Da'len."

He was admiring her and she could see that now she was blushing alongside her smile.

"You can't be an idiot forever." She responded softly and she sounded disappointed. Her eyes avoiding his.

He lifted her chin.

"Da'len, look at me." He demanded. The urgency in his tone causing her to look up and into his welcoming gaze.

"I would be an idiot until my dying breath if it meant your happiness."

It wouldn't be that far of a stretch for Solas he was already a fool for her.

At this point he was backing her up against the wall with his hands on her making her smile for more than one reason.

The gentle caress of his hands over her arms and the warmth and soothing healing magic that radiated from them was pleasantly unexpected.

He felt so…soft. The cushion at the end of the fall. The comfort she needed right now.

Her tearing eyes looked up into his face as he concentrated on looking down at her bruises. He was restraining himself from something. That much was clear. She recognized the struggle to keep his eyes down away from hers. She had done the same to Blackwall, but what kept Solas looking away? What had she done to hurt him?

"Solas?"

He swallowed and she knew because she saw his adams apple move.

Then his eyes met hers and they were gorgeous up close. Such raw emotion there. What she should have been seeing in Blackwall's eyes yet hadn't. Solas looked pained, hurt, defeated, and angry.

"What's wrong Solas?"

His hands were done healing her arms, but they weren't finished with her.

His right hand lifted up to hold her chin while his thumb brushed away her residual tears.

She was at a loss for words.

She didn't know how to respond. She stayed silent anxious for his answer.

"What's wrong is that man hurt you and you-"

He cut himself off. Holding his tongue for her feelings.

"I what Solas?"

"You still want him."

He should have told her his feelings for her a long time ago. Maybe if he had she wouldn't have gone out with Blackwall. This heartache she was having was his fault.

"He was a good man, and good to me."

"He was a decent man and only halfway decent to you. You deserve so much more than him."

"What do I deserve exactly?"

A God. The World. Me.

Solas' thoughts were interrupted.

"From what I remember you encouraged me to date Blackwall."

He had not forgotten that. It had been one of his greatest mistakes.

"I've also encouraged you to kill dragons and collect magical shards from deserted caves and mountain tops. at some point I think even I expected you to stop listening to me."

"Well I'm sorry that I listened to you, but I trusted your judgment."

Solas chewed his cheek. Her trust was not something that he deserved, but he still cherished it.

"Then trust me now when I say that you deserve someone better than Blackwall. Someone who will love you unconditionally. Someone who respects you, listens to you, and cherishes every moment with you."

She was staring at his lips. Fascinated by the things he spoke of. Things she could only dream of and yet one look at Solas and she felt they were closer than dreams.

One look and she noticed how close he was getting. How they were both migrating towards each other. He could have already left but was choosing to linger.

"Anything else?" She whispered suddenly weakened by his heavy, darkened gaze.

Her feet were lead and she couldn't move, nor wanted to.

"You deserve someone who craves you with every fiber of their being..." He brushed hair out of her face and his fingertips traced the markings on her forehead, down her nose, and just before her lips. He ached with how much he loved the feel of her skin.

"Someone who yearns for you every second of every day…" His other hand was boldly making a statement by rubbing her earring between his thumb and forefinger.

Every time she wore the earrings he yearned to touch her ear. Of all the things to embellish on her beautiful body, she chose the one part of her that humans found controversial and detested and that made him extremely proud.

"Solas…"

The way she said his name made him step closer. His finger rubbing behind her ear now making his attraction to her known.

"Da'len, you deserve so much more than him. You're brilliant, brave, and so beautiful."

His hand went to curl in her hair.

"I can't bare to see you so hurt by such a pathetic man."

"Solas."

"Da'len. You deserve to be worshipped like a goddess. To-"

He was cut off.

Her lips were suddenly on his and he was shocked down to his core.

The ministrations to her ear combined with the sweet words had Lavellan pining for Solas.

He had said everything right. He had been gentle with her, he had been kind, he had been the comfort she needed and the support she needed and Gods knew he had been her savior. Her handsome, kind hearted, loyal, sexy savior.

She couldn't resist his lips.

Her hands were cupping his neck and jaw and her lips were asking his to move with hers.

She was standing on her tiptoes stretching forward to press her chest against his and push him back.

A desperate attempt to be connected to someone again to feel the love that she was missing now.

At first he didn't respond she only felt his body tense but no movements were made.

It made her self conscious. Made her feel she had put herself out there to the wrong person…again.

She pulled away for a moment assuming that's what he wanted.

"Solas I'm sorry I shouldn't have… I'm just I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry, I'm so-"

But now he was the one to cut her off.

His hands were grabbing her hips and bunching up the cloth of her shirt there and his breathing was heavier as he stepped forward into her and tried to get her onto the nearest wall.

His lips claiming hers possessively as she fought to regain some balance from the force of being pressed up against so eagerly.

It was clear now he had been holding back for a long time. That much she could tell when his hands attempted to raise up her shirt now and his lips ravished her mouth.

"Solas-"

He was ready to rip her shirt from the sound of his name spilling from those enchanting lips.

The woman drove him crazy.

Please don't hate me for Blackwall's character choices. I do love him dearly, I just love Solas more and I liked the plot of this story.

Please don't be afraid to tell me what you thought. Share your feelings with me even if you want to yell at me I would like to hear it does warm my heart to know that I made you feel something.

Sorry for leaving you hanging on a cliff here, but I didn't want to give you all of the action in one chapter.

See you all next time. Love you!


End file.
